


Affection Always

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Friendship (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Marriage (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Bless you, dear."Crowley grumbled in disagreement to the blessing. His head tilted up for another sneeze and before he could, Aziraphale said bless him again. Crowley stopped mid-sneeze and his yellow eyes met his blue ones that glowed in the low light of the room. His eyes always took Aziraphale's breath away."I can't even sneeze!" His voice was gruff and deep in the morning.Aziraphale giggled with a shake of his shoulders.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Affection Always

**Author's Note:**

> Really short fluff fic. Crowley and Aziraphale in the morning in their cottage. I missed my ineffables. This talk of a possible s2 has me hopeful and excited.

Aziraphale sat nestled on the couch in their place in South Downs under a large tartan blanket drinking a hot cup of tea and reading a book. He wriggled in delight as he got to the sweet confession of the main characters who had been secretly in love with each other the entire novel. A sound interrupted him and a small smile played on his lips as he heard Crowley sneeze from the bedroom. He got up from the couch, wrapped the blanket around him and went to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway of the darkened room to find Crowley stretched out on the large bed, one leg bent and the other half out of the blankets. His hair was a curly mess and his eyes were still closed. 

"Bless you, dear." 

Crowley grumbled in disagreement to the blessing. His head tilted up for another sneeze and before he could, Aziraphale said bless him again. Crowley stopped mid-sneeze and his yellow eyes met his blue ones that glowed in the low light of the room. His eyes always took Aziraphale's breath away. 

"I can't even sneeze!" His voice was gruff and deep in the morning. 

Aziraphale giggled with a shake of his shoulders. “You want some breakfast? I’ll make crumpets.” 

Crowley said ‘mm’ in reply. It was an equivalent to saying 'yes please'. He rolled over and mumbled something else into the pillow. Aziraphale took it to mean to add syrup and he padded over to the kitchen to make it. Crowley came out ten minutes later wrapped in a red fluffy blanket wiping his eyes. The angel had finished setting up the table with glasses of orange juice and a hot pot of coffee for his lover. He poured the coffee for him and said he should sit down while he brings him hot pancakes with blueberries and walnuts. The bottle of syrup was on the table as well and Crowley squeezed some onto his crumpet. He managed to find the fork with his snake eyes still adjusting to the light coming in from the opening sliding door. The sun was shining in from the lovely windows and Crowley’s garden was beautifully in bloom with lush plants with colourful flowers. The demon tried a piece of food and he made a satisfied sound in his mouth. He normally ate fast in front of his angel, but now he could sit back and enjoy his angel’s cooking. He loved it when he baked for him (especially when he could watch Aziraphale eat it). 

“Angel, thank you for this breakfast.” 

“It’s always a pleasure, darling. I love to make you food in the mornings. I’ve been enjoying living with you.” 

“Me too. I want to wake up earlier though so I can see you when I wake up. Why didn’t you lay in bed and read?” 

“I got up to make myself some tea and I didn’t want to come back to bed and disturb you.” 

“Not a problem, angel. I could just roll over again. I love seeing you there in bed with me.” 

Aziraphale smiled affectionately, the ends of his eyes creasing and his cheeks flushing with happiness. 

“Then when you nap at noon, I will definitely come and read by you. Then you can wake up with me gazing at you lovingly.” 

Crowley gave him a beaming smile back, his hair falling in his face as he leaned over and kissed the angel on the cheek.


End file.
